1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a tubular container for storing a cylindrical (stick-shaped) cosmetic such as a lipstick.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-B-3153992 discloses a cylindrical cosmetic container with a tubular body that has an open upper end for receiving a cylindrical cosmetic. A cap is fit on the open upper end of the body of the cylindrical cosmetic container to cover the cylindrical cosmetic stored therein. A thick-walled portion is formed on an inner part of the cap and a convex rib is formed on an outer circumferential surface of the upper end of the container body to increase stability when the tubular cosmetic container body is covered. However, a motion resistance occurs as the thick-walled portion is moved over the convex rib. The motion resistance can be interpreted as indicating the completely covered condition, even though the cap is not mounted completely on the outer surface of the upper end of the body.
The upper end of the container body is exposed when the cap is detached, and the convex rib on the outer circumferential surface of the exposed upper end of the container body also is visually recognizable. A quality of appearance thus is lost. In addition, grime, such as the cosmetic in itself, easily accumulates at a rising edge of the convex rib because the convex rib projects toward the outer circumferential surface. Grime is difficult to remove and the accumulated grime deteriorates the quality of the appearance of the cosmetic container and the cosmetic in itself. The present disclosure solves the problems as well as other problems and is able to achieve various advantages.